remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
The Void
" You think you know how the world works? You think that this material universe is all there is? What is real? What mysteries lie beyond the reach of your senses? At the root of existence, mind and matter meet. Thoughts form reality. This universe is only one of an infinite number. Worlds without end; some benevolent and life-giving, others filled with malice and hunger. Dark places where powers older than time lie, ravenous and waiting." -Doctor Strange "The Void. A realm of endless space, just as large as our own realm, albeit nearly devoid of all things. Life, stars, even ground to stand on is rare- in some cases completely nonexistent- in the realm of Nothings. In this endless darkness, only a scant few beings remain, hidden away within the sparse few ruins within the dark. Specifically, Ancient Shivan, thinking themselves gods to the beings they created, and their twisted experiments, hordes of scientific aberrations. Almost universally hostile to beings of the 'normal' universe that the many races in the world exist in, the ancient scientists, and their creations, are twisted and torn by the negative energy we call 'Dark Magika.' Even the very universe itself is hostile to outside life forms, sapping away at them, causing rampant corruption that may very well take the life of those who dare step into the Nothing realm. Yet, this is only one of many horrible fates, for as the Void is so empty, that those entering it have high likelihood of never finding one of the small ruins that are, comparatively, safe ground to the endless void of dark space. Beware all whom would think to enter here. While the artifacts one could find within are beyond value,like all shivan artifacts, they are twisted, corrupted, one false move, and you may find yourself drawn into the abyss, doomed to float forever in the world of Nothing." -A Common Theorization on the Void, given what little is known about it. -What is the void? - The Void, or Negative Space, as some call it, is a universe of roughly equivalent size to our own, 'located' not in actual space, but within the 'space between space' of the universe. Roughly 95% of the void is entirely empty, and the few areas that are not empty are not worlds and stars, but tiny, crumbling ruins, held together with potent magics and ancient technology, artificial atmospheres and gravity generators. The beings populating this 5% consist of ancient Shivan- potent beings whom are undisputed as the most intelligent of the RoE universe, and their creations- abominations of life, that are considered by many to be 'demons', though the truth is far less simple. The Void was first accessed by the Shivan as an accident. The Shivan did not travel with ships, they preferred to place a warp gate on each planet that they could merely step through, to go from planet to planet. However, something went wrong, and the first portal opened a rift to the void instead of taking them to the proper destination. The Shivan promptly sealed these portals and abandoned them underground for eons until they were discovered later by curious sentients. As a whole, the void can be considered as a space much like the universe we inhabit, but with far, far less in it. Instead of seeing galaxies and far away stars, to look up at the sky in the Void means that, for the most part, all one would see is the inky black of nothingness. But it is not empty. There are many dimensions a mere mortal cannot see with their naked eye. Infinite worlds, infinite dimensions reside inside. An "angelic" realm, a "demonic" realm, it is the place where spirits go when they pass from their mortal shells, it is where the gods themselves reside. There are infinite secrets held within the Void. Those few areas of Void Space that are not completely empty or invisible/unlockable to mortals are in appearance ruins floating throughout space, similar in nature to the floating cities of Venus. But like everything in the Void, these castles and ancient ruins seem to defy all logic, consisting of alien architectures that in some cases are downright Escher-esque, impossible in nature, defying all normal logic. -The 5% - What inhabits the void- The Void is inhabited by relatively few beings, and those beings who do inhabit it are in the vast majority of cases hostile to life coming from the 'normal' universe. As there are no planets or stars within the Void, some beings are akin to lovecraftian horrors, or jellyfish aliens- giant, abhorrent creatures who seemingly float listlessly throughout voidspace, while others consist of more terrestrial creatures, still turned and twisted by the nature of the Void, and by the chief inhabitants - The Ancient Shivan. Ancient Shivan are, at their basis, much like the Shivan of the RoE universe- old, immortal creatures capable of astounding intelligence. Just as much like modern Shivan, the Void-Inhabiting Shivan are no longer what they once were, yet where the Shivan of our universe are seemingly resemblant to rotting or heavily aged humans, this condition is exacerbated with their Void counterparts, looking more like deranged experiments gone wrong, or even more rotted and decrepit than the Shivan most know of. Of course, along with these Void Shivan are the other inhabitants of the Void - Void Beasts, all of which were created by the Void Shivan. Void beasts are made from organic matter, usually deceased, or other organic matter brought from normal space, and either reanimated in frankenstein-eque fashion, or used to create new, terrifying beasts, imbued with potency unheard of in the 'normal' universe. The most simple reference would be creatures of Lovecraftian horror, aberrations of life that defy all known rules of existence. In essence, Void Beasts are, quite simply, shivan science taken too far. -The Void And Dark Magika- A key concept of the void is 'negative magika' - or as most inhabitants of the normal universe know of it- Dark Magika. Where in the normal universe all of existence has something known as 'Mana flow'-a phenomenon of energy that is intrinsic to all of the normal universe, down to the tiniest subatomic particles, which allows normal Magika to be practiced, save for the Verga'an,- in Void space, either from Shivan tampering, or simply due to being 'the space outside/between space,' Mana flow is heavily corrupted, twisted in a stark contrast to that of the normal universe. This mana flow creates, in our world, dark magika shards. Dark Magika in the normal universe is caused, therefore, by a leak of negative magikal energy from the Void making a manifestation in our world. Therefore, areas around locations such as Void Portals are often heavy corrupted and covered in Dark Magika Shards. However, Dark Magika in itself is a 'synthetic' magika- a corruption of normal magika stones with Void energy. Everything created in Void Space, or 'born' within it, no longer has a 'natural mana flow' - instead these beings have a 'corrupted' mana flow, which results in our world as magika corruption. Similar in nature to nonlethal radiation, in small doses negative magika energy will not kill, however it may cause something cancerous in nature, which in the 'normal' universe comes in the form of slow crystallization into what is essentially a living dark magika shard. The more 'natural' inhabitants of the Void - Void Beasts and Void Shivan, respectively, have a corrupted mana flow by nature, making them arguably immune to the more lethal effects of Dark Magika Corruption. -Entering the Void- Despite the extreme lethality of the Void and the consequences of opening up a way into Void space, the Void is not, as some may think, completely inaccessible. Small tears in space-time are thought to lead to Void Space, as are portals of Shivan origin. These small tears allow normal magika and matter in to Void space, and let void energies - which take the form of dark magika shards- out. In theory, entering the Void is as simple as a failed warp to a destination - one that would place someone in the same theoretical location, but on the other side of existence, outside of 'normal' space. A much more reliable version would be to find a natural tear within existence leading to the Void, and expand and stabilize it to allow for the entry of a person or persons, and other such equipment. However, to do this would certain draw the attention of the inhabitants of the Void... meaning any who dare to enter would certainly have to compete with the void's inhabitants for anything of value found within. = -Gods?- When the gods created the universe, they created the void, to retreat inside, so they would be beyond reality, time, space, and the reach of mortals. They have never emerged since, and no mortal knows of them, except the ancient Shivan who are long dead now. Their secrets are sealed away with them, but their essence is left behind; The Magika. Those who wield the Magika, wield tiny fragments of the gods' powers and can bend or manipulate the universe or the elements around them to small degrees. Larger Magika stones hold greater power, but are extremely rare throughout the universe. More information about stones and the gods can be found on the magika page. The Red (offensive) Flame shards are from Fion, the "god/keeper" of flame, destruction, and war. The Yellow (control) Wind shards are from Jion, The "god/keeper" of change and time. The Blue (healing) Water shards are from Kui, The "god/keeper" of healing and soothing. The White (positive) Light/Life shards are from Nom'ani, The "god/keeper" of light, growth and divine creation. The Dark (negative) Dark/Death shards are from Zom, the "god/keeper" of the underworld, darkness, and hexes and curses. The Green (supportive) Earth shards are from Ul'el'baren, the "god/keeper" of prayers, and imbuements. Category:Lore Category:Locations